


Drunken Caroling

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [23]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, drunken caroling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken caroling is so not a thing, Chloe. No, no way. I will not. <br/>Okay fine *chugs vodka* let's do this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - DRUNKEN CAROLING (”that’s not a thing” “oh yes it is”)

“Let’s go caroling,” Chloe screams as she runs around in a cheerful circle.

“Don’t spill that eggnog,” Beca yells over the Christmas music that Chloe had put on hours before. “And no way am I going caroling. You’re drunk.”

“So are you,” the redhead retorts firmly placing her hands on her hips in defiance. It would’ve been more effective had one of her hands not missed on the first try. “And drunken caroling then.”

“That’s so not a thing,” Beca quips.

“You need to be drunker,” Chloe decides looking over the other girl. “Drink more.”

“I’m working on it,” Beca mumbles before downing another famous Beale eggnog. “This eggnog is just not doing it for me.”

“I take offence to that,” Chloe whines. “I made that eggnog, Mitchell.”

“I am aware of this,” Beca grumbles as she searches through the cabinets for something a little more effective.

“So I’m just not doing it for you,” Chloe whines again. Beca snaps around to look at the redhead with a bottle of vodka secured in her hand and a look of complete regret.

“That’s not what I said,” Beca replies hesitantly.

“It might as well have been,” Chloe decides stomping her foot down.

“No,” Beca yells. “They are not the same at all.”

“A little too late for that now,” Chloe says turning away from the younger girl entirely. The second she does Beca unscrews the cap and takes a long chug of vodka before chasing it with eggnog.

“Fine. We can go drunken caroling,” Beca grumbles with the roll of her eyes.

“We can,” Chloe cheers instantly perking up. Beca rolls her eyes again but nods her head in response to the redhead. “Yes!”

“One more eggnog and only three houses.”

“Fine. That’s all I need anyway,” Chloe agrees with the shaking of her head. “This is going to be acamazing.”

//

Acamazing turns out to not be a good word to describe what ended up happening over the next half hour of drunken caroling. Mostly because there is nothing amazing about having one person curse you out, another slam the door in your face, and then being chased by the third person while they swung around a giant candy cane. But by the end of it they were both fairly entertained and still very much drunk so all in all it wasn’t a complete disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)
> 
> Expect a rush of fics in the next couple days


End file.
